


Fight Me

by Codependentandemotional_kpopstan22



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bad at tagging, Felix x male reader, I was writing this durning class, Kissing, M/M, good song, idk how to tag, is this how you do it, like almost closing your eyes, lil boner at the end, not really smut, smut if you like really squint, well no smut, who likes Bubblegum Bitch??, ~i wanna be your bubble gum bitch~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codependentandemotional_kpopstan22/pseuds/Codependentandemotional_kpopstan22
Summary: Felix wants your attention but you wanna dance and sing to your favorite song
Relationships: Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Fight Me

**Author's Note:**

> *:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *𝕀𝕟𝕗𝕠𝕣𝕞𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *  
> 𝕋𝕚𝕥𝕝𝕖- Fight Me  
> 𝕎𝕙𝕠- Felix  
> ℙ𝕣𝕠𝕞𝕡𝕥- “ugh fight me.” “I’m starting to think you just like me pinning you up against things, love~”  
> 𝔾𝕖𝕟𝕣𝕖- idk I couldn’t really tell  
> 𝕎𝕒𝕣𝕟𝕚𝕟𝕘(𝕤)- not a smut but there is a lil boner included at the end. I can’t write smut so no smut ;-;  
> ℝ𝕖𝕒𝕕𝕖𝕣- Male reader  
> a/n~ Didnt proof read again

**Third Person**

You hummed to the music playing in your apartment while you flipped through your book. It was quite peaceful, just you, your music, and your book.

_I'll chew you up and I'll spit you out. Cause that's what young love is all about~_

You smiled at those words. Lucky you, your love wasn’t like that. You heard some keys jingle outside the door and the door opened. By the look on Felix face he wasn’t in a good mood. He loosened his tie and sighed. His hair was messy. His cheeks, nose, and tips of his ears were a pretty shade of pink. His eyes looked tired but they still had some emotion in them. His suit had wrinkles here and there.

“Can you turn the music off? My head hurts”

You quickly lowered the volume and walked over to him. He shut the door and set down his bag full of papers, pens, and trash. You smiled and wrapped your arms around his neck, slowly massaging the back. He placed his hands on your waist.

“Bad day, huh?”

He nodded while leaning in and pecked your lips before pulling away and leaning back in for another. Your lips moved in synced with his, trying to make him forget about work. It was silent while you two continued, only the soft sound of the song coming from your phone. Your favorite part ame and and you pulled away with an “o” shape.

You danced your way to your phone and started singing along. Felix grumbled.

“Didn’t I tell you to turn it off?”

You pouted.

“But it’s my favorite song-“

“You probably heard it all day, turn it off,” he snapped.

You grabbed your earbuds and plugged them in. You slipped the buds on and continued to dance. Felix cocked his eyebrow, mouth open a bit. He leaned against the counter, a little pissed. He meant for you to turn it off and come back to him, probably should’ve specified but he was too tired to.

_Oh, dear diary, I met a boy. He made my doll heart light up with joy_

You began to sing.

“Oh, dear diary, we fell apart. Welcome to the life of Electra Heart”

He mumbled nonsense and ran his fingers through his hair. He would be enjoying this if he wasn’t so damn tired. He walked up to you and stopped your dancing but grabbing your waist.

“Y/n, forget about the stupid song and pay attention to me”

“It’s not stupid”

You wiggled out of his grasp and continued.

“I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch~”

Felix scrunched his nose.

“Ugh it’s that song.”

You paused the song and placed you hands on you hips.

“What do you mean _that_ song?”

He rolled his eyes and walked closer.

“That song is just annoying. Lame.”

“Is totally not.”

“Totally is.”

“Totally not.”

You looked into his eyes. Carefully trying not to blink. If you did he would win. But you unfortunately did. He broke into a grin.

“Totally is~”

You rolled your eyes.

“ **Ugh, fight me**.”

He cocked his eyebrow. He walked closer to you, and you being scared, walked backwards. He kept walking until you stopped against the table. He leaned into your ear and whispered.

“ **I’m starting to think you just like me pinning you up against things, love~** ”

A shiver ran down your spine and your feet trembled a bit. He kissed your jawline and walked away to shower. You stayed put, a raising heat began to build in your lower area. You covered your face as you looked down to see a tent in your pants. You heard the water began to run and you mumbled a small _fuck_.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed  
> Tumblr~ https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/codependeandemotionalkpopstan22   
> my other shit~ https://codependentandemotionalkpopstan.carrd.co/


End file.
